


'Shippers in the Night

by campylobacter



Category: The X-Files, The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, Filk, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-15
Updated: 2002-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campylobacter/pseuds/campylobacter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song parody based on "Strangers in the Night".</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Shippers in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> In memoriam, Frank Sinatra. Originally written in May 1998 after Folie a Deux aired, revised to conform to Season 9.

'Shippers in the night  
Dissecting glances  
Watching in the night   
For varied chances  
They'd find UST  
Before the night was through

Scully's big blue eyes  
So telegenic  
Mulder's spooky mind  
So schizophrenic  
Held those fans enthralled  
Who hoped to see them screw

Agents in the night  
Abstaining people who would not their love requite  
Until the moment that the mytharc sank the show  
Little did they know  
Lust was not a film away  
A cash-producing realm away

Anticipate delight  
(Sure, fine, whatever)  
Partners at first sight  
CC's too clever  
Hope that bee won't bite  
Those 'shippers in the night

Doodie doobie doo  
Doo doo doo dee da  
Da da da da da ya ya ya


End file.
